YO SE QUIEN ERES
by seudonima
Summary: esta es mi primera vez espero que les guste mi historia yo lo hice con mi anime favorito fairy tail bueno se trata de lucy despues de luchar contra los tartaros lucy tendra que quien sera realmente de no matar a sus amigos ya la persona que ama ...quien sera lapersona que ama?


fairy tail como esta historia espero q les guste (natsu habia derrotado de un gran golpe con o ultimo que le quedaba de magia , un golpe que destruyo una maquina explotando en miles de pedazos ,una luz impresionante llamando la antencion y atrapando a cada uno de los tartaros llevandolo al imfierno donde merecen , an tes de eso kyouka LANZO UNA bola de magia diciendo :

cayendo a una gran velocidad y accidentalmente cae en LUCY aciendo brilla todo su cuerpo sin que ella le haga da o pero era extra o lucy se sorprendio a nosentir ningun dolor se asusto un poco pero al ver a natsu perdiendo la cansiencia decidio no tomarle importancia y agarrar a natsu despue de su dura pelea diciendo con dulzura:  
yA SE TERMINO)...OHH EO PENSARON ...PASARON UNA SEMANA TODOS RECONSTRUYERON TODO Y VOLVIO A LA NORMALIDA..

era una noche normal Lucy Heartfilia estaba durmiendo despues una de las grandes peleasq siempre pelea con su grupo(natsu gray erza y hapy) ya habianderotado a al libro FIN de geral aun asi no pudieron sacar imformacion IGNA el dragon de natsu..  
en la luz de la luna una sombra aparecia al parecer era un hombre de cabellos plateador con ojos verdosos con una imcreible agilidad al parecer er aun mago tenia poderes pero no pertenecia a ningun gremio saltaba de en techo, en techo paracia q iva en un lugar en especifico .. entro en una ventanas cigilosamente era la habitancion de lucy, sono una brisa cual levanto a lucy dejandola sorprendia x la ventana abirta no le tomo importancio y siguio con su descanso..  
AL DIA SIGUIENTE..:  
era una hermoza ma ana en magnoliatodos se reunieron el el gremio unos estabn contando la gran aventura , otros solo conversavan , y otros solo comian no era la ecepcion lucy ella fue a comer e stab agotada ...entonces entro natsu con su inconfundible sonrisa a todos los alegro qel estubiera bien como simpre puez claro despues de dormir 3 dias enteros le cayeron bein ,  
MIentras q makaba ablaba habia escuchado un nuevo rumor q un nuevo forstero estaba en magnolia .. que nadie los habia visto antes .natsu no le tomo importancion y se puso a comer con lucy y happy .

era hora de trabajar natsu decidio un nuevo trabajo era un trabajo bastante peculiar era sobre un fujitivo habia matado varios magos de MAGIA CELESTIAL y ofrecuian una gran cantidad de dinero mostraba poca imformacion pero lo suficiente q en el ultima ciudad q e le vio estba en GLAND ERA UNa capital peque a pero hermoza tenia una gran vistase dijieron q sele vio ase poco pero el viaje si q era gigantesca estab casi 1 dia de viaje de tren asi q ue se pusieron en marcha ivan gray , natsu, erza, juvia,  
lucy y happy. todos estabn ponerse en marchalo decidieorn al dia siguiente por el amanacer TOMARON EL PRIMER TREN Q VINO y se fueron como simpre natsu era el mas estaba sufriendo erza le metio un golpe al estomago haciendo desmayar al pobre pero de todos modos ayudo , erza estaba comiendo un paste de fresa como siempre y gray con juvia bueno gray lo hebitaba pero juvia seguia era normal sin cambio lucy era la que estaba distraida mirando en la ventana una impresionante paisaje sintiendose rara pero noda fuera d lo normal happy le pregunto happy _ lucy te sientes bien?  
lucy _si estoy bien ..  
happy _ esta bien y happy siguio cominedo su pescado.. se bajaron del tren porque natsu no podia a gunatar a si que decidieron pasar la noche en un hotel lucy , erza y juvia decidieorn tomar un ba o termal . gray y natsu tambein se fueron en el ba o de mujeres lucy juvia y erza estaban completmente relajadas era tranquilo conversaron acerca de lo q ue habia psado todas las batallas que habia sucedido ese ultimos 2 a os eran impresionante juvia como simpre hablaba de gray-sama haciendo recordar lucy SU OPONENTE DE AMOR de lo que te nia que saber cuando ya decidieron que ya se ivan a dormir lucy se levanto elevando una nube de vapor cual ocultaba algunas cosas erza distinguio un signo en la espalda de lucy era raro brillaba poco y despues desaparcia en el color de u espalda erza penso que lo habia imginada , que era una mancha, o un moreton y creyo que era solo por mucho tiempo en las aguab termales al paracer juvia no l habia visto y todas se fueron asus habitaciones.. ya era tarde todos estaban durmiendo de nuevo la misma sombra , agilmente por los techos paro en unas de las habitaciones donde se encontraban lucy sola , ( al parecer juvia decidio vigilar a gray y termino durmiendo en el pasillo, erza estab comiendo un pastel , gray estab entrenado , y naTSU estaba aun recuperandoce de sus mAreos POR EL transporte) el extra o individuo entro sigilosamente mirando fijamente a lucy , poso una mano encima de la cabeza rubia aciendola sufrir un leve dolor .  
lucy en su interior quisiendo abrir los ojos no pudiendo , trato de desperta , pero parecia en un sue o en el que no podia levantar .,,, estba oscuro una luz porvenia del techo un agujero semtia como le dolia la cabeza y de pronto una sonbre se le acerca era kyouka un demonio tartaro ella no podia alejarse trataba de no ser devorada por ella ..., desperto asustada, sudando , preguntando se que fue lo que paso. de pronto entro natsu con una gran velocidad lucy _ que pasa natsu?  
natsu _ senti un olor extra o serca de tu habitacion ..no viste a nadie ... estas bien te veo un poco palida, viste a alguien?  
lucy _ uhnmm no no vi a nadie y no estoy bien si no que sorprendiste nada maz...  
natsu _ ...o.k ..entonces que duermas bien.. LUCY_ ESTAB..BIEN natu salio de LA HABItacion un sin respuesta estab seguro de haber olido a alguien pero e raun olor de los TARTAROS se habra confundido..  
en el pasillo se encontro con gray gray _ lo sentisto no?  
natsu _ si gray _ estaba en la habitacion de lucy ... habia alguien?  
natsu _ no no habia nadie lucy me dijo que no habia visto a nadie... pero creo que me esta mientiendo cuadno la vi estab asustada de algo eso parece gray _ uhnmm es extra o talvez lucy algo que nosotros no...tu crees que sea ..  
natsu _NO no puede ser vencimos a todos los recuerdas ... ademaz confio en lucy que si ellasabealgo yo se que me lo dira .  
gray _ pero no hay q ue bajar al guardia de todos modos los siguieron sus caminos de tras de la puerta estba lucy..  
que estaba sorprendida de lo que dijo gray y natsu entonces podia ser que los tartaros sigan vivos..ashhh solo penso no pedes ser solo creyo que lo imagino y siguio durmiendo.  
a la ma ana sigueinte decidieron ir en carruaje hasta la llegar a GLAD era el viaje largo tambien cual natsu no aguantaba tambein alfin llegaron asu destino GLAND era mas grande de lo que pensaban pero parecia un poco desierto extar o ..  
desidieorn a invvestigar ..  
caminaron.. caminaron.. caminaron.. hasta a encontra a una se ora que estba lavando sus ropas en el rio.. las se oras los miro con cara sorpresa erza les pregunto acerca del que estabn buscando nos dijo que no sabia acerca de eso lo nego todo..  
natsu _ porue no hay muche genete?  
se ora_ bajo la mirada y dijo_ se los llevaron a casia todos gray - QUIENES?  
SE ORA - A los pobladores ,ami familia, a la gente algre que una vez solia vivir tranquilamente aqui erza -quienes se lo llevaron?  
se ora : lorty gray - quien es el?  
se ora -un mago poderoso que vive alas a fueras de a ciudad el tine un poder extra o que cuando es luna llena sale por las noches y comiendo a cantar consu flauta magica cual hace que todos queden ipnotizados y lo sigan a variaas familias desaparecieron se llevaron consigo ... algunas personas que viven aquiaun pero con miedo vinieron varios magosa vencerlo pero niguno volvio y lorpy seguia con ira y se llevaba a mas y es eso porque no pusimos un anuncio en los gremios.. para que vinieran..  
erza_ pero podemos solucionarlo se ora_ pero y si no vuelv..  
natsu_ lo vamos hacer porque eso es lo que hace fairy tail...natsu puso su mano contra su hombro diciendo: vamos a traer a su familia y alos demas -...  
diciendo esas palabras la se ora no puedo mas que decirle gracias y danddole imformacionde donde esta su mansionn...

sigue con esta aventua


End file.
